Our Solemn Hour
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Summary: Tired of watching Lily's son recklessly endangering his life time after time, Severus decides to intervene and take the wayward Teenager to a place of safety, far from the claws of both Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore. What he finds when he and his half brother arrive at Privet Drive will shake the potions master's world.
1. Into The Night

**This is my entry for the Fic Fest. As per the rules, I didn't upload this story to another site until after it was uploaded by the Mods on P&S.**

**Special thanks to my incredibly talented beta Lady Destiny for cleaning up this entry for the prompt challenge. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places belong to JK Rowling. This is a work of pure fiction and I'm not making a single knut from this fanfiction. Only the original characters and the plot for this story are my creation. Please enjoy!**

**Even with the Purge going on, I've decided to post this anyway. it doesn't violate or even bend the rules of the site, if they delete this, they're all morons.**

* * *

**Into The Night**

_In my darkest hours I could not foresee, that the tide could turn so fast to this degree__ -Within Temptation_

*_Quotes from the book *_

**#4 Privet Dr.**

**Little Winging Surrey**

*Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.

"I still don't like your tone, boy." she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve the use of extreme force in this boy's case." *

Harry turned his back to them and took several deep breaths. He could do this..his thoughts went immediately to the permission form upstairs. The last thing he needed was to lose his chance at visiting Hogsmead.

_One deep breath...another deep breath...another..._

At the same time, just outside the rather ordinary house, two figures dressed in black materialized, with a Disillusion charm cast on them. They were completely invisible to everyone around them, even to the Muggle who was walking his German Shepherd in their direction. Still, the two men stepped off the sidewalk so the two may pass. The dog stopped then, being able to sense things that were not there, and began to wine and growl at them. The blonde man looked at his friend and chuckled.

The dark haired man simply rolled his eyes and moved on, the other man following behind.

The blonde chuckled again as he pulled down his hood. His hair was thick and well groomed and hung down just past his shoulders. He was a tall man and powerfully built. He looked all around him while stroking his very becoming beard.

"Are you quite sure this is the right place? It seems these Muggles have very little imagination."

They walked down the street and stopped in front of the house. It was dull and ordinary just like the others.

"Yes, this is their house. They should be sitting down to dinner by now." he said as he copied the other man and pulled down his own hood.

This man had lanky black hair that came down to his shoulders and had a lean build. His eyes were like hard stones of obsidian, black as night and matched his current mood.

"Frankly, Brother, I'm not surprised. I remember Petunia Evans before your father rescued us. She hated Lily and I because we were 'freaks'. It stands to reason that she would detest anything that was out of the ordinary. Especially when it comes to magic." He continued in an undertone.

Both men were quiet for a moment as they solemnly gazed at the house.

"Are you sure this is wise, brother? What are the odds the mongrel will even get this far?"

"I'm not taking any chances. I've stood back these last two years and watched that boy recklessly risk his life time after time. His last foolish endeavor nearly cost him his life. He almost _died _in that blasted chamber... I nearly had heart failure when I found out. I'll not risk a third time. I'm going to step in before that dogfather of his gets to him."

The blonde man could only nod as he followed his brother, Severus and walked confidently up to the Muggle home. As silently as the Black Death, they crept up to the back fence and cast an Eavesdropping spell so they could hear what was going on.

*"You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon. If there's something rotten on the inside, there's nothing anyone can do about it." *

Severus frowned and looked at his brother...it was way too soon to move in. He could feel the faint telltale stirrings of unchecked magic about to be unleashed.

_Steady Harry...don't lose your temper. We're going to get you as soon as we can, _Severus quietly begged the boy.

Harry grimaced and took several more breathes.

*"It all comes down to blood...as I was saying the other day, bad blood well out. Now, I'm not saying anything about your family dear, but your sister's a bad egg..." *

Severus frowned and closed his eyes. The blonde man next to him was watching intently.

_Don't lose it Harry, just a few more minutes._

*"You see it all the time in dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup." *

"Damn." Severus looked up, flinching sharply as Harry's magic exploded.

Severus pulled out his wand from his cloak pocket and started to stand...but his companion, Thordred stopped him.

"We can't move yet lest old Dumbleydore will know it was us. We've got to let it play out."

And so they watched as the overgrown stuffy Muggle floated out the door and up into the sky. Then it was time to move. "Go get the boy, Sev. I'll keep watch here."

Once Severus was gone, his brother looked on as Dursely dropped to his knees yelling for Marge to come back.

Harry ran up the stairs once she was gone. He'd have to get out tonight. He didn't know where to go...just that he had to get out. The last thing he wanted was to be his Uncle's punching bag again, the last time he felt those fists on his back... Harry winced at the memory then shook his head. He didn't have much time to spare.

Severus scaled the wall and peered in to the boy's room. Harry was hurriedly stashing his belongings into the trunk and looking around furtively as he did...as if expecting an attack any moment.

Severus silently urged him on from his window. He was still invisible to everyone but his companion. He frowned as his teacher's eye noticed how dusty his text books were. Didn't the boy get any homework during his summer holidays?

_Well, that is one thing that shall be remedied...no wonder he has such trouble in class..._

Just then he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. He whipped his wand out faster than a blink and leveled it at the door. He could only guess what that morbidly obese pig would do now. A full grown man would have far too big an advantage on a slight boy...

Suddenly, the door burst open and the monster walked in. Harry flinched as the fists rained down on him. He crumpled to the floor almost instantly and lay very still. Not even making a whimper.

Vernon leaned over the boy. "I'll make sure you never wake up again, boy. I've had enough of putting up with your freakishness. Time to get rid of you before you can contaminate my family. You worthless abnormal..."

Severus narrowed his eyes and threw off the invisibility charm and launched himself into Vernon whose eyes widened as he himself fell to the floor, enraged**. **

Severus stood over him. His fierce eyes burned with a fire, black hair whipping unforgivably across his furious face. He lashed out at the vermin standing before him, his fists ramming into the man's face.

"_Petrificus Totalus_",Thordred spoke in a calm voice before Severus could go any further.

Vernon'**s **obese body froze, though his eyes widened as the blonde man canceled his own invisibility charm.

Now that his brother was there in the room with him, Severus turned his attention on Harry. He gently turned the boy over and saw a small bump forming at the back of his head. There was also a thin stream of blood leaking as well. He took out his hanker chief and cast a spell turning it into a bandage and wrapping it tightly around the teenager's head. He was a Potion Master... not a Healer. He dared not do anything more for fear of making it worse. It would have to wait until they found a person capable of attending to Harry's physical needs. He held Harry close to him, nearly cradling the 13 year old boy and whispered soft reassurances to the prone form...and then Petunia walked into the room. A loud screech was heard.

"What are you doing in my house?" she shrieked.

Thordred looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow and then glanced back at the fuming woman.

"We've come for your nephew, he's badly injured...thanks to your charming husband." His face tightened, finally showing the anger he had been restraining. "Be warned there will be consequences," he uttered in deadly soft voice.

Petnunia sniffed. "He's no nephew of mine. Just a wretched burden. Take him and get out...before I call the police...And do not threaten me you uncouth bastards!"

Severus sneered at the horse-faced woman. "You will do no such thing, Tuney. You were entrusted with his care. You were showered with more than enough money. I've seen the state the boy has been in the last two years. And I. Am. Not. Pleased."

"Oh and Petunia, we're certainly not threatening you...we're promising you."

As these words were spoken, Thordred began putting the rest of Harry's things back into his trunk before shrinking and tucking it into his cloaks inner pocket. He fixed her with a glower that made her back up several feet.

"You are most fortunate that I don't hit women. Mark my words, Mrs. Dursley, say one word to the police, and you will regret that decision for the rest of your life. You won't like the consequences, of that you can be sure."

Without another word both men stalkedout the door, down the stairs and out of the house barely noticing Dudly who was still watching the telly. Moments later they cast a final invisibility spell and disappeared into the night.

Once they were out of that blasted neighborhood, Severus canceled the spell. Momentarily, the bloody child beater would awake. He was more than infuriated. He wanted to turn back around and help that dastardly man meet his Maker. Only the precious cargo he held kept him from fulfilling his wish and taking revenge.

_He'd wanted nothing more to beat the blue blazes out of Dursley._

Theodred looked at his brother, sensing his dark thoughts. "You did well, brother, restraining your famous temper. Father will be very proud." Saying this, he summoned their steeds, a pair of majestic winged Pegasuses, the size of Clydsdells that were blacker then black. The mightyhorses stamped the ground impatiently and spread out their wings, ready to take flight.

Once Harry had been carefully secured against Severus's chest (he'd wrapped his own cloak around them both and held the child's head securely in one arm), Thordred pulled the bridle of Severus' mount close so that he was looking into the animal's intelligent eyes. "The boy is severely injured, Onyx. Use the smoothest wind paths you can catch. We must get to New Asgard as fast as your wings can take you!"

The mount snorted and bumped his shoulder before it took flight, its powerful muscles pumping as it gained altitude and leveled out as smoothly as it could before turning its nose to the east, heading towards a place of safety, where they would all be safe and hidden by Norse Magic as old as the earth itself.

With his brother in the air, he mounted his own steed and rubbed its neck, Come on Sable, my beauty. Let's make sure they get home safe. The horse nickered and turned once before taking to the sky.

It would take a couple hours to get there, but he had every confidence they'd make it there without further incident. He'd see to it.


	2. New Asgard

**_Sparkling angel...you were my savior in my time of need.-Within Temptation_**

**Siberia**

A couple hours later, they reached New Asgard. It was a small village nestled within the frozen tundra of Siberia. Not far from their safe haven, in the frozen outback, the chill wind blew soft strips of cloth, two and fro as the various linens hung on the line. Or at least that's what the primitive people believed they did.

It was a desolate place for the wizards to thrive in, but thrive they did, far from the prying eyes of the ministry, and everyone else. To mask their whereabouts, the wizards within used magic only for their most basic needs.

This was what greeted the trio as the steeds carried them to the entrance of their little settlement. As they approached a tall figure watched them, at her side a rather large husky stood alert with ears perked up and sharp blue eyes searching for her beloved master. The furry tale started wagging in excitement but stopped sensing Severus' anxious mood.

Her mistress frowned in concern as the horses stopped. She walked calmly to them and peered into the potion's master eyes.

"It _is_ as you feared."

Severus could only nod. "He's severely injured. I did what I could, but if we don't hurry, the effects could linger long enough to permanently damage him." Remembering herself once again, she took Onyx's lead and led the horse into the safety and warmth of the only big cave.

When they were safely inside, she held out her hands and gently accepted the still unconscious teenager in her arms, carefully cradling his head. A moment later she inhaled sharply.

"He's so light, he can't weigh more than 8 stone. What did they do to him?"

"After all I saw tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if they starved him. I knew he looked far too skinny these past two years. He barely ate anything at the Beginning of the Year Feasts and practically gorged himself at the end of the year. It's as if he were storing fat for the winter."

The woman, known to all as Angelica, nodded and laid him out on the animal skin- lined table.

Severus' wife was tall and powerful looking, with curves in all the right places. Her black hair reached the middle of her back and was currently braided out of the way. Her eyes were rich brown and held an intense gaze.

"Mind his head, I know he's got to at least have a concussion. That fat uncle of his really laid into him. I should have reacted quicker." Came the frustrated reply.

The woman nodded as she stood at the head of the exam table and gently probed Harry's skull. A moment later, she whispered a soft incantation and then went quiet.

While she attended the head injury, Severus carefully removed his oversized clothing leaving only his underpants. He hissed a moment later when he saw the numerous bruises. They were everywhere all in various stages of healing.

Being mindful of his beloved's ministrations, he lifted up the leg to get a glimpse of his backside, however minimal his sight was, and cursed softly. He could all but see square like ridgesthat told him that at least once, a belt buckle had been used on him.

The only relief he had was that the Muggles hadn't gone as far as cutting or burning him. Other than being underweight and malnourished, he could see no other injuries. They were all easy to treat. He laid Harry's leg back down and walked to the cabinet.

A moment later, Thordred walked in with three other people. These people were Eileen, Hakon, and Keld, who was Thordred's wife.

Eileen, who also bore the same sort of hair as her son though thicker and longer and with a healthier glow, walked up to her son and hugged him. Hakon was thicker of build then his own son and his hair was already graying in some areas. He still looked quite powerful even at his almost- advanced age of 50.

Keld was thicker in the waist and sported a rounded belly as she was carrying her own miracle inside her and also sported the telling motherly glow. Her hair was a chestnut brown and curled down to her waist and her she was no taller than Eileen herself. Her green eyes met her husband's as he led her to the cot.

Eileen was the first to the table and in her arms she held a set of clothing with the thickest socks she could find. It was just at that moment that Angelica went rigid and started speaking words in old Norse and then stood up dragging something that looked like a sickly colored sprit out of the boy who convulsed and then went still. Severus' eyes widened and he cast a powerful _Incendio_ curse at the soul fragment and it burst into flames. Then it started screaming and flying around.

Thordred covered his wife's ears and sent a silencing charm.

Within moments, it was gone. Silence reigned and then Severus scooped up his wife and settled her into a thickly padded cot off to the side. Small streams of tears were seeping from her eyes. Severus kissed her forehead and then with her permission, deftly touched his fingertips to the same spot and closed his eyes.

They stood motionless for a long while and while they did Eileen picked up the container of balm and took over where her son left off. "Tell me everything son, what happened tonight?"

Thordred canceled the charm and once again the couple approached the table. With a calm voice, he told his parents everything.

Eileen was tight lipped and became tense. "That Muggle is no worse than Tobias...it was bad enough that I let him anywhere near Severus and now before my eyes is another poor boy in the same position."

Hakon shushed her gently and rubbed her back. "Hush my love, the important thing is that he's here and out of harm's way. I wager that within a few weeks, with our care and regular meals, that he'll be a normal rambunctious teenager, causing mischief for everyone."

"We can only hope, though we may have to curb it to avoid giving my dear brother a coronary."

Severus kissed his wife again after the sharing of memories ended. "I should never have let you-"

"Hush beloved." Angelica interrupted. "If I hadn't intervened, he would still be afflicted. In the end he would have had to be put down like a sickly pig all for the sake of winning that blasted war against that wretched Dark Lord."

"But-" Severus protested placing a hand on her abdomen.

"She's fine, Sev. She's only the size of my fist. Do you think I would let anything so evil near our daughter?"

"Or our son?"

"Keep dreaming handsome. It's a girl."

Severus was about to answer when a massive head bumped against his shoulder. Severus looked at the beautiful dog who licked his face.

Miska woofed at him and rested a paw on her mistress' bed before barking again. Angelica laughed softly. "She says it's a girl too."

Severus frowned at the dog who was wagging her tail. "Traitor." Then he looked at his wife again. "You'd better rest for a while, sweetling. I'll see to Harry."

While his wife rested, Severus returned to the exam table. The others looked at him with questions in their eyes.

"We're more alike then I realized. Even though his body will heal within the week, I can't say the same for his mental stability. He suffers nightly terrors: Lily and...her husband dying...a blinding green light coming at him every time. And that night he was attacked in the forbidden forest also effects him...as well as random memories of his blasted uncle beating on him."

"Severus, what was that thing that attacked Angelica?" Theodred asked.

"A piece of the Dark Lord's soul. I had a suspicion all along that he was creating Horcruxes. He's obsessed with immortality. During my troubles, I researched all manner of Dark Arts. Tonight, it seems that I've been proven right."

"How many do you think there are?" Hakon asked as he slipped the socks on Harry's feet.

"I don't know. It could be any number of items. As much as I hate it, I'll need to talk to Dumbledore."

"I don't trust that man," Hakon interjected. "He sure didn't give a damn when he let that incident with Remus and those 'Marauders' go unchecked. You could have been bitten that night, or worse, killed!"

"I know that, Father. But he knows more about Riddle then any of us. Perhaps if I had agreed to spy for him, I'd know more."

Eileen, having finished with Harry's front, motioned for the men to turn him over.

"Well, I don't regret it one bit," she said as she began to apply the balm to his backside. "It would only be a matter of time before you were found out and then killed. I will not lose my son for the sake of that old man's bloody war."

"So what now?" Keld asked as she handed her father-in-law the soft clothing.

"We let him rest." Severus answered. "I don't know how long it will take for him to come around. I shall keep vigil on him till he wakes up. Then we'll let him take a turn in the hot spring. I'm going to make sure he's up to the others' levels. I wouldn't put it past the old fool to try and place him back with his relatives, all that blood wards nonsense he believes so strongly in."

"Surely he'd know that blood wards only work if Harry calls that place home." Eileen said as she capped the bottle off and went to work on the bandage. "From these scars, I would bet anything that he doesn't."

Thordred nodded in agreement.

"How could anyone call that glorified prison a home. I saw all those locks on the door frame. I can only assume that they kept him in there for days on end. Not to mention that cat flap I saw...no doubt it's what they used to feed him his food, if they fed him at all."

Eileen looked incredibly tense now. Hakon wrapped an arm around her. "He's safe now, dear. I think you need some space. Let's retire for now, our boys have things well in hand."

Eileen looked at him with fire in her eyes. "You expect me to let those Muggles go unpunished? They could have killed him tonight!"

Hakon didn't even bat an eye. "But they didn't. He's a strong boy. I know you, my love, you try and avenge him tonight and it'll be a murder. Can you honestly say you want such filthy blood on your hands?"

Eileen met his eyes in a non verbal battle wills for several moments. Finally she sighed and lowered her eyes. Hakon held her close to him. "I never said there'd be no revenge at all. But we'll be able to come up with much better punishment when our heads are clear. Just think how much more satisfying it will be."

Eileen gave him a skeptical look. Hakon gave her a amused smile and then whispered in her ear and she shook her head before walking out of the door.

"And I don't even want to know what that was about." Thordred said as their parents walked out.

Keld walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "Oh I think you know. Isn't that how we got like this?"

Thordred looked at his wife in surprise. She'd never spoke so freely of their love life. Keld was such a shy maiden when they met. Now a fierce lover was confronting him...even in a playful manner such as this.

"Ugh. You two. Go before that wife of yours jumps your bones. Thordred, I'll be expecting you back here by noon." Severus spoke with a sarcastic tone and a roll of his eyes.

Thordred laughed out loud and led his wife from the cave.

Severus sighed again as he carefully moved the teenager to a nearby cot and checked the warmly clothed teenager over, and satisfied that he'd be asleep for some time, stoked the fire and added a few more thick logs. With the fire burning anew, he picked up some more thick fur blankets and sat on the cot with his wife's head in his lap, before draping the pelts on her and then sat back, as the vigil began.

For several minutes, they heard nothing but soft snores coming from Harry and the crackling of wood.

"Sev?"

"Yes angel?"

"I think we should adopt him."

"Are you sure that's wise? We have our son on the way...and you want to add a teenager to the stress?"

"Our daughter, my handsome husband. And who better to take care of him then a potion's master of such epic skills?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my adoring wife."

"It got me into your bed, did it not?"

"That's not what got you into my bed. It was your personality. I can't resist females of your caliber. Such a strong and wild spirit with a heart of such intense passion. Your eyes alone captured my very soul."

"Funny, I thought it was the wine."

"It only weakened my resolve and inhibitions."

"The way I'm weakening your resolve now?"

Severus sighed. "You are an incorrigible seductress...fine. Harry needs a strong supportive family now anyways and who better than us."

"It's not so hard to seduce such a willing husband, darling. But I'm glad you see my point. He'll never be in want of love again," she promised fiercely.

Severus chuckled again and nodded. "One more word out of you my love and I'll-"

Angelica yawned. "Yeah, you can do whatever you want in the morning, if Thordred can find the strength to leave his wife's embrace."

Severus smirked evilly. "I'll hold you to that."

When he didn't receive a reply, he looked down to see his wife, fast asleep.

He just shook his head. "Good night, sweetheart."


	3. More Then Meets The Eye

**_Can't believe my eyes, how can you be so blind? __Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?-Within Temptation_**

**Several hours later**

Harry opened his eyes and blinked several times. A second later, he realized he'd been knocked out and now he curled in on himself as if to shield himself from further injury...but none came.

Slowly he straightened out and then froze when he realized that he was not in his old clothes and was very comfortable at the moment. He closed his eyes again and then opened them as if wondering if this was a dream. When he realized that everything was absolutely real, he slowly sat up and looked all around him.

He seemed to be some sort of cave. There was a fireplace and a nicely burning blaze in it. He looked around some more and then froze. Who was this? His eyes widened as he took in the very cozy looking couple. The man was lying back; looking at peace, against a few cushions and in his lap, lay a woman who seemed to be sleeping.

He squinted his eyes and tried to focus. _Was this Professor Snape, the git of the year?_ There was no way this could be the same man...he was planting a soft kiss on the woman's lips and then on her neck. He was obviously a man in love...and was that a ring on his finger? Surely this couldn't be _him._

As if sensing eyes on him, Severus looked up and smirked at him. Then he leaned down again and spoke softly to the woman in his lap, who stirred slightly and with his help sat up.

"Professor Snape?"

"Only at school, Harry. Here I'm merely Severus, of the house of Hakon. Before you go asking a bunch of awkward questions, I would remind you that things are not always as they appear."

Harry looked confused. "Sir?"

Severus gently helped his wife off of his lap, stood and then almost glided across the floor. "Here, in this safe haven, I am free to be myself, there's no need for my snarky facade here."

"So, all of that...it was just an act?"

Harry blanched as his teacher chuckled at him. "How else would one keep a classroom full of dunderheads and miscreants under control? Potions, if brewed carelessly, could result in death and severe injury." Severus paused and added, "Though I do suppose I take some sadistic pleasure in causing a little terror in the classroom."

Harry couldn't believe his snarky teacher had a sense of humor...had he just made a joke?

He was quiet for a few moments, processing all the new information. Then he looked up. "Professor, I don't mean to be ungrateful, but where is here? And how did you know that I needed your help?"

Severus picked up a couple of vials on the table and examined their contents. "This is the main cave in the village of New Asgard. This place is infused with a heavy concentration of ancient Norse magic. It's a place of perfect safety. No one, not even the headmaster can find you here. As for how we knew you needed help, well, that was pure chance. I'm sure you heard of the escaped convict?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Sirius Black. What does he have to do with me?"

"It's his fault that your parents died. He betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord. Before their death, he'd been named your Godfather. I feared that he'd be coming after you as soon as he discovered your location. I also knew that with your penchant for reckless Gryffindor tendencies, you'd be in grave danger within no time."

"So the only option was to remove you from your relatives and take you away...far beyond the reach of the ministry, Dumbledore, and anyone else who might use you for their own ends. It was lucky that we found you when we did. The impudent Muggle was all set to murder you had we not acted when we did."

Harry felt like his head would explode...so much information at once! Then one thought came to his head. He narrowed his gaze on the man before him. "How do I know you won't use me for your own ends?"

"Because you are the son of my best friend. Your mother Lily and I grew up together and were in the same year at Hogwarts. The only reason I agreed to become a potions teacher at all was to keep an eye on you...to keep you safe. And you have made that goal a hard one to achieve with the way you seem to attract trouble."

"It wouldn't be so hard to stay out of trouble if there wasn't a maniacal Dark Lord trying to kill me every year."

Severus nodded. "Touché, Potter."

It was then that dark haired woman walked up to them and Severus automatically put an arm around her waist. "Harry, this is my wife Angelica. She's the leader of this village for all intents and purposes. She is also a dream walker...a natural Leglilimens."

"You should be noticing now, that your scar no longer hurts."

Automatically, Harry's hand flew to his head and he gently touched the mark. His eyes widened.

"I don't understand...how-"

"You had a piece of Voldemort's soul in your body. It attacked me when I examined your subconscious. It's now been destroyed and it no longer will give you any trouble."

"So I'm free?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. When I examined your mind, checking for injuries, I saw how you are plagued with nightmares."

Harry looked down at his feet blushing. The last thing he wanted was to be seen as weak in front of another man.

"It's to be expected from what we could see of your home life."

"Am I in trouble for blowing up Aunt Marge? I tried so hard to control my magic. I know I'm not supposed to use it outside of school. Will I be expelled?"

Severus looked at his wife and she nodded. He kissed her cheek and she walked away.

"My wife's gone back to our tent to prepare some broth for your breakfast. In the meantime, we'll be taking a dip in the hot spring. It'll be good for your health. I'll answer all your questions once we get there." Saying this he pulled a pair of black swimming trunks from a pile of clothes and tossed them to his ward.

"I'm going to change behind the curtain, I'm certain you can change into yours without aid?"

Harry only nodded as Severus walked behind the curtain

The hot springs gave off a comforting wave of heat as they entered the inner cave. Severus carefully entered the water and then turned to help Harry in. He paused when the teenager opened his mouth to protest.

"This is the shallow part of the spring but the ledge can be slippery. I've slipped several times and I'd rather you weren't injured just yet."

Harry didn't know what to say...how could he so easily trust this man?

Just then another voice spoke behind him.

"Believe it, Harry. I've seen it happen." Harry turned around to see another blonde man walk in, dressed in another pair of trunks. Harry's eyes widened.

"Are you a god?"

"He likes to think so." Severus said with a chuckle. "He fancies himself the direct descendant of the mighty Thor...only if he was he'd have red hair."

The man gave a hearty laugh. "No, I'm not a god to anyone but my wife. Actually my name is Thordred, Severus is my half-brother."

Harry cracked a smile as the man lowered himself into the water. "Trust me son,

Severus wasn't always so coordinated. When we were boys he was quite scrawny. His first time taking in these waters was literally a trip...and a skid...and a real splash! Father had to both rescue and resuscitate him."

"Only because you pushed me...your bum was quite sore at dinner that night, if I can recall." Snape replied back.

"And did I not extract the promise that you'd never speak of it again?"

Severus gave his brother a wicked grin. "I promised I would never speak of it again, if you never mentioned that awkward first time...remember?"

Harry looked between both brothers as they held an impromptu staring contest and then Thordred looked at him. "Enough stalling. Come Harry, this water is will make you feel better."

Snapping out of their banter, Severus also offered his hand. Harry looked at the water...suddenly remembering he couldn't swim.

"We already know, Harry." Severus reminded him. "We won't let you drown. This is the shallow end of the spring."

Harry took a deep breath and took both their hands and allowed them to help him descend into the magical waters. When he felt his feet touch the bottom, he and the water only came to his waist, he blushed feeling foolish.

_So weak, afraid of water. _He berated himself

"We're not too surprised that you don't know how to swim, Harry," said Thordred. "We've seen the state of your home life and it's naught but a glorified prison, Rest assured that you'll never have to back to that..._place._..ever again."

Harry looked at his rescuer sharply and then at Severus. "Never again?"

Severus shook his head. "No, and those Muggles will be dealt with very soon. I wouldn't be surprised if our mother wasn't already banging down their door as we speak. She was spitting lightning bolts last night."

Harry nodded and then bit his lip...in much the same manner that Lily used to do when she wanted was nervous about something. Severus took a moment to gather himself, then he knelt till he was level with the teenager.

"This is a safe place, Harry. You may speak your mind and not be judged...it's just the three of us here."

The teenager still didn't look him in the eye. Just as Snape was about to speak, Harry beat him to it.

"Your wife...she saw into my thoughts didn't she? I was hoping no one would know about...the hitting...my punishments..." here the teenager fell silent, blushing furiously.

Theodred spared a look at his brother and then joined his brother as he began to speak.

"When my mother was young she married a man named Tobias Snape. He was my birth father...life was good for a few years and then he lost his job when the mill shut down. Then he fell apart and turned to alcohol. He was constantly drunk and soon spent all the money we had on his addiction. There were many times we went hungry. Mother worked herself hard to provide but it was never enough. When he found out that she had taken to hiding money away, he got very angry and became very abusive to her. There were many times I wished that a magic fairy would come and rescue me and mum."

"Tobias was much the same as your uncle was when it came to magic. He despised it and when I started showing signs of magical ability, he began beating me and there were times I even blacked out."

"When things got really bad, she would take me out of the house and sent me to stay with the Evens for a day or two and those days were the best. Plenty of food, a safe haven."

Harry was enraptured by the story and was watching Severus intently.

"Then one day, a miracle happened. She came home with a strange man I'd never seen before. That day Tobias was in bed sleeping off his major hangover, Mum didn't say anything to me except for me to gather up my things as quietly as I could. While I was doing that, I accidently fell from a chair and my cry of surprise woke up the sleeping monster. He came charging in swearing at me and pulled his hand back to smack me but the stranger grabbed his arm and forced him to let me go."

"Tobias tried to retaliate, screaming all the while that we weren't allowed to leave and even accused mum of cheating on him." Here Severus paused and smiled as if recalling something really pleasant. "The stranger swung back and hit him square in the jaw before kneeing him in the gut. We got out of there as fast as our feet could carry us and before I knew it, we were saddled on the back of a giant Pegasus with massive black wings and flew us out of there. I never saw Spinners End ever again."

"I thought I was dreaming...but it was very real. The man was Hakon and he brought us here where he took us into our household and I gained a brother and a father in less than a month. All my dreams came true that day. Hakon was and still is a true hero. When they go confront the Dursley's, you can be sure that he'll avenge you for every moment of suffering you endured.

"So you see you and I are very much the same. I don't need to share my wife's memories to understand exactly what happened at your relatives...it was very much similar to my own childhood. Neither of us will ever pressure you to talk unless it's to save your life...but should you need to vent you have only find one of us."

Harry could only nod. Things got quiet then and all anyone heard was the gentle rippling of the water as the three men moved about in it.

Harry was now looking at his teacher with new eyes. Here before him wasn't the evil bat of the dungeons...but a normal man with regrets and his own scars...he looked so human.

"I never wanted fame, Professor. I don't want to be the 'Boy Who Lived' anymore. If I stay here, can I just be Harry?"

Severus frowned as he studied the boy before him. _How could he have ever thought this teenager was a perfect copy of his attention seeking prat of a father? Could his mind have been that clouded with hatred towards Lily's child just because of his sire?_

Making his mind up quickly, he said, "The prophesy has no meaning here. All we'll ever expect you to be is a normal teenager full of angst, sarcasm and over excited hormones...oh and perfect grades in everything but History of Magic."

When Harry gave him a questioning look he smirked. "It didn't matter how brilliant your mother was, she never got a passible grade in that class, unless you could grade falling asleep in class but never getting caught."

Harry cracked a grin at that and then cupped his hands which he used to pour more of the warm water over his head.


	4. Avenging Angels

**_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door- Within Temptation_**

* * *

**#4 Privet Dr.**

Two figures appeared in the shadows outside the Muggle neighborhood. Without even pausing to transfiguring their clothes to acceptable attire, they canceled their invisibility charm. And strode, hand in hand up to the Dursley residents.

Severus had told them of Petunia and Vernon Dursley's disdain for anything out of the ordinary. The extraordinary couple was out to avenge the boy, and this was just a little extra fun for them. As they approached the house they heard a crack just behind them as Albus Dumbledore came into view.

He looked quite angry. The couple stood unflinchingly as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry appeared.

"What have you done with the boy? I demand you return him immediately!"

Eileen stood her ground with her supportive husband by her side. "Albus, your little game is up. He's been taken to a safe place to heal from his injuries...ones suffered at Vernon's hands. Not that you care. Your precious blood wards have fallen...truly you don't understand the magic behind them. They only work in a loving home.

"You are quite mistaken. He's perfectly safe here, I will be speaking to the Dursleys and then you will return the boy here."

That was the wrong thing to say. Eileen stiffened and then stepped forward as her husband watched in pride.

"Safe, you say, just like the Potters were safe? They blindly put their trust in you and your Fidelius charm. It didn't save them at all. My son begged them to come to the place of safety and they refused. Harry could have died that night, only Lily's love saved him. They perished because of their blind trust in your'_ability'_ to save them."

" You also blindly trusted Petunia Dursley to take care of her nephew, you sentimental fool. That 'love' you trusted her to have isn't there and it never was. That monstrosity that lives in here nearly ended his life after the magical incident. No, I'm much too smart to trust in you." She paused to take a breath as she pulled out her wand and pointed it threateningly in the headmaster's direction.

"Now, you'll stand aside and let us claim justice for the boy you claim to care about."

Albus looked stunned but he didn't stop her as they walked past. "You better have proof of this."

Eileen turned back to him, pulled out a vial with a silvery strand in it and handed it over to the headmaster. "These are from my daughter-in-law who is a very gifted dream walker. She gave him a very thorough mind examination while she treated him for a concussion. And the name Snape no longer applies to me. I'm Eileen, of the house of Hakon. That's all you need to know."

Saying this she turned on her heel, strode up to the door, and knocked loudly.

A few seconds passed and then the door opened to reveal Vernon himself all dressed up for the work day.

"What are you freaks doing here? That _boy_ is gone and good-riddance! I demand you leave my house at once!"

Frowning, Hakon stepped in front of Eileen and got into the obese man's face. "His name is Harry and we're here to meat out our own justice. You'll will let us in or we'll continue to make a scene on your front lawn."

Vernon's face turned purple and his eyes narrowed. "You are unwanted here, sir. You force your way in and we'll charge you with breaking and entering." Hakon looked at him for a moment as if contemplating a fly on the wall.

"We don't live under your parliament and furthermore, we are magical beings...we could slaughter you and leave no trace that we were ever here. I suggest compliance or suffer my wrath. I've much to say to you."

Vernon looked ready to explode but stepped back allowing the couple entrance. "Make it fast."

Eileen stepped through the door to see Petunia standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"What are you freaks doing in my house?"

Eileen gave her a cold smile and stepped up into her personal space...the two women stared each other down.

"I will _not_ take him back. He's polluted my house long enough with his abnor-"

Eileen sneered and slapped her across the face. Shrieking, the horse faced woman's hand flew to her cheek.

"That's quite enough from you." the witch said as she pointed her wand in Petunia's direction "I saw just what you've done to your nephew. You were entrusted with his care and you've failed miserably. You don't even deserve to be a mother. You have no excuse for the abysmal state we found the boy in."

Petunia flushed. "Who do you think you are? He was given a roof over his head and clothes on his back. We took him out of the goodness of our hearts and let him eat our food. What lies has that ungrateful wretch fed you?"

Eileen slapped her again but this time Petunia fell against the wall. "He didn't say a word to us, we have mind magic and can see into his subconscious and I was not happy with what I saw. You starved the boy and fed him through the cat flap in his room. I could easily count his bones when we healed him up. You've certainly taken care of you son. He's fat as a whale but yet you starve your nephew. You son is dressed in the latest fashions, but your nephew is stuck with clothes that don't fit him and hang off his frame. And worst of all, you have the gall to act as if this was nothing out of the ordinary."

Petunia shrank against the wall with the witch standing over her, trembling where she stood.

In the meantime, Hakon was meating out his own justice. His eyes were blazing with hatred toward the Muggle in front of him. "I saw all you did to the boy and it's very unacceptable."

"Lies! All of them. We didn't even want the boy. That old fool forced him on us. We made sure he earned his keep."

"As what, you simpering weakling. A punching bag? Discipline is one thing but what you did was sadistic abuse. If you were a man at all you'd look to the needs of your household before your own and that means everyone in your care, even the ones you don't like. Especially the young ones." He added in a dangerous tone.

"I'll not have you speak to me so! I own my own business and my wife has all she could desire, and my son is well kept, I even allowed that ungrateful wretch to sleep in the extra bedroom. I put up with his freakish nonsense all these years and that's more than required of me. I'll not be all mamby pamby on that little freak."

"Well, I think I've heard enough." said Dumbledore as he entered the residence. Petunia looked over Eileen's shoulder and looked extremely nervous. Albus looked around the room. "So, this is what you've done with the money I sent you for Harry's care. I must confess I'm very disappointed in you Petunia."

"I had hoped that your maternal tenderness would be extended to your nephew...you sister's own flesh and blood." He advanced on woman shrinking against the wall. "I warned you Petunia to look after him as you would your own son. In the wizarding world, we take child abuse very seriously. The Aurors are on their way here. Consider your life over."

Petunia fainted and Vernon looked angrier than ever as he made to get up but Albus only pointed his wand. "_Incarcerous."_Instantly several ropes flew from his wand and wrapped themselves securely around the Muggle's body and held him tight.

Then Albus spoke in a voice of authority. "I Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot formally accuse you, Vernon and Petunia Dursley of child abuse in the case of one Harry James Potter. You will be taken into custody and held in Azkaban prison until your trial."

"Your son, Dudley Dursley will be taken into wizarding child service's custody until the time of the trial, you'll have no contact with him until your fate is decided. Also, I am officially taking ownership of this house. It will be held in the state it is now for evidence and all the money and possessions shall be stored in a private high security vault at Gringotts and will be sold piece by piece until you've paid back every Knut and Galleon that I sent you as a stipend for Harry's care. Then the rest will go into a trust fund to be given to Dudley when he reaches his majority."

As he said this, the Aurors arrived and took both adults into custody. They were both led outside into full view of their nosy and gossipy neighbors. There, an official looking squad car was waiting for them and the humiliated Muggles had no way to hide their faces.

Once the car was gone, Eileen grinned wickedly at her husband and then faced the rubbernecking neighbors. "Petunia and Vernon Dursley have been arrested for abusing their nephew."

With this said, they walked back into the house were Dudley sat on the couch, looking very afraid with a duffle bag at his feet.

Albus then motioned for the portly teenager to stand.

"W...where am I going...sir?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"Just where I said. I'll be taking you through the Floo to wizarding child services. You'll be placed in a temporary home till the trial. I can assure you that you'll be looked after, in a much better way than your parents did. No harm will come to you."

Dudley only nodded and looked at his feet again.

Dumbledore then addressed Eileen and Hakon. "I will be expecting Harry to return to school every year for schooling. I won't interfere with your guardianship of him. But I'll need documented evidence of your findings along with sworn statements for the trial. Also, please tell Severus that I'll be expecting him to show up for the staff meeting in a month."

Hakon nodded. "He'll be there. Our haven is a place of deep and powerful magic. Don't attempt to find us."

The headmaster's gaze was void of its usual sparkle. "Please pass along my apologies to them, especially to Harry though I know it will not be worth much. I'll see them at the start of term."

Eileen nodded and walked away hand in hand down the street to the same spot her son had chosen to rest his steed and summoned her husband's giant winged horse. After hoisting himself up into the saddle, he helped his wife mount. With one arm wrapped around his wife's hip and the other holding the reins he gently squeezed the beat's sides. "Come on Haski, Take us home!"

The massive winged gelding neighed and whipped its tail as it turned and took off for the sky, never to return to Little Whinging ever again.

* * *

**New Asgard**

Harry followed Keld to the stable. Severus, Angelica, and Thordred walked with them as they entered the stable. Before her pregnancy, Keld had been the main Horsemistress but with her time nearing she'd stepped down and allowed her own husband to take her place...that is, until she could resume her responsibilities.

But now, hand in hand with her spouse, she walked in and was greeted with the strong scent of horseflesh. She looked around and grinned at the mare with a silver marking on her forehead. At her side lay a smaller foal with flimsy wings at his sides.

"Hello Silvermist! How's the foal?" The mare nickered as she came near her mistress and rubbed her nose against the pregnnt woman's shoulder. A wide smile spread agross her face as she rubbed the equine's forhead.

Meanwhile, Harry grinned down at the foal watching as the baby pegasus struggled to its feet all the while stretching out it's wings to both sides clumsily. When it managed to stand on its own, it walked without fear over to Harry and sniffed the boy.

Harry and the foal looked each other in the eyes and without even realizing what he was doing, he reached out a hand and the foal rubbed his nose against it. As he did so Harry could feel something within himself shift as he became aware of something binding him to the foal who had started trembling.

In sudden concern he had not felt before, Harry rubbed the foal's forhead as a soft warmth spread through him. He didn't realize it but he was suddenly trembling as a supernatrual bonding was completed.

Severus watched in wonder and Keld's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. Harry looked up then and noticed everyone staring at him. He frowned. "What is it? Have I done something wrong?"

Keld shook her head. "Not at all, just unexpected. It seems that Arod has chosen and bonded with you. It was a lot sooner than I expected."

Harry looked at the foal again and then at the older woman. "Bonded?"

Thordred nodded. "He's responded to your magic, and has chosen you to be his rider. He's too small to be ridden, and unlike regular horses, he doesn't need to be broken in. Your his human now and it's more like a partnership then an ownership. You need to commune with him often and take care of him as he grows and matures.

"In about a year he'll be a full grown Pegasus. You'll be companions for life."

Harry was wide eyed as he looked into the foals brown eyes. He could now feel the strands between them strengthening. Arod nudged him and Harry was helpless to resist. A moment later he gave in and surrendered his will to the bond and in response, the horse neighed loudly and pranced in place.

Harry felt the thrill of joy radiating off the foal and his spirit responded in kind. His eyes sparkled with mirth as he rested his forehead on the foal and stroked his nose.

"My Arod." he murmured and didn't move several seconds.

Severus watched them both with a soft smile, remembering how it had felt for him when he'd been chosen by Onyx all those years ago. There were no words to accurately explain the experience. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before and it was second only to the wonder of him and his wife's first bliss filled night as husband and wife.

"I never get tired of the bonding." Angelica whispered as she rested against his side. Severus nodded as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was about to reply when he heard the clip clop of his father's horse as Haski came into the stable.

Thordred reached out to take the horses reins and welcome the gelding home. Severus went to the horses side and held out a hand to help his mother down.

Angelica hugged her mother in law in welcome. "How did you fare?"

They all listened to the story as Thordred settle the horse in the stall next to its mate, Silvermist. Haski walked over to the newly bonded pair and sniffed harry. Then finding all was well settled back into the straw and draped a wing over his mate.

"It's good to know that the old fool has finally made the right decision. And he won't interfere with us either?"

Hakon shook his head. "My wife is a very formidable woman. Only a fool would try to go against her when she's playing the avenging angel."

Harry barely noticed when Severus came up to them and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with eyes full of wonder.

"Sir?"

"It's Severus, son. You're free to be yourself...and if it's acceptable to you, Angelica and I will be filing for guardianship."

Harry looked up at the man before him with a startled hope. "Guardianship? you mean you want to be my parents?"

Severus nodded. "We would be honored to be your parents, if it's acceptable to you. Our son will need a good big brother when he arrives."

"You mean when _she_ comes." Angelica corrected him.

Harry laughed at their playful banter. He loved the thought of being a part of the family...of having a mum and a dad that actually wanted him around and didn't pretend he didn't exist. He'd always desired a family, like the ones Ron and Hermione had.

And now, his professor and his wife were offering him something he'd wished so fervently for...

He eagerly nodded with a wide grin on his face. He'd never be alone or unwanted again!

"I'd love that very much sir!"

Severus held his wife closer and she grinned at him. "Then welcome to the family, Harry."

And so it was that night, Harry Potter was welcomed into the house of Hakon and through the blood ritual became Harry,eldest son of Severus.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Febury 10, 1993

Harry of the house of Hakon, stood in the stables with his foal, Arod. They'd come home just as his new mum had gone into labor the night before. He'd learned how to care for his Pegasus, and now ran a soft bristle brush along the foal's body, allowing his mind to wander. So much had happened to him since the guardianship ceremony.

Things had changed drasticly and he had found that having Severus as a father had become a wonderous thing. He felt more at peace and his scar no longer hurt him. Upon returning for his third year, his father had arranged for an old closet in the back of his quarters to be enlarged into a second bedroom which he stayed in on the weekends and during christmas vacation.

That hadn't been the only change. Though it irked him at first, his guardian had taken a more serious stand on his grades and as soon as he'd been completely healed of his injuries, began a sometimes vigerrous homework regimen.

Now, he rivaled Hermione in all classes but history of magic.

His friends had been shocked when he told them everything that had happened. At first Ron had been in denial and refused to believe that the bloody git was now the guardian of his best friend, but with Hermione's interference, he had come around to see the truth. Now they were back to being the GoldenTrio.

Sirius Black had made the attempt on the Gryffindor Tower but had been thwarted. He was still at large.

Severus had been incensed to find out that the Dementors had been allowed to stay at Hogwarts. After the first couple of attacks on his son, he'd begun teaching Harry how to produce the Patronus charm and because of their father-son bond, he'd had plenty of good memories to use. Heachieved a full bodied Patronus in the form of a great winged horse, much to his father's pride.

But the most wonderous thing of all was Arod, who had grown a good deal while in Hagrid's care, evernight and every morning just after dinner, Severus accompanied his 'son' down to the stables (which had been errected behind the half giants house eversince Onyx had come to Hogwarts. Now the small stable had been magicly expanded to make room for the baby pegusus to sleep in.

Every weekend was spent with the fledgilng foal. Very soon he'd be strong enough to attempt the first flight. And neigther horse nor boy could wait.

_Now, it was just before Valentine's day and-_

"I thought I'd find you here," Thordred said as he walked into the stables. "Your father asked me to come get you. Your baby sister has arrived."

"So it was a girl." Harry said grinning. "How did Father handle the news?"

"He's overjoyed and claiming that he'd been joking before. Of course he knew it was going to be a girl. And he's glad he'd been proved right." Thordred chuckled with mirth in his eyes. "But come and meet your baby sister, Isabelle."

Harry rubbed the foal's nose and then caught up to his uncle's side. Another few minutes found them in the healing caves. They walked inside and saw a partitioned area surrounded by thick curtains. Harry smiled at Miska who stood guard at the entrance and scratched her behind the ears. That was something else that had changed as well. The family dog had taken to him almost as soon as the guardianship ceremony was over and had accepted harry as her furry brother and had always slept at the foot of his bed every night. Soon, she would do the same for his little sister as well.

Just a few months ago, during Christmas, he'd walked up to this same area to greet his new baby cousin, Torgney. Or Tor for short. He found out later the reason why his father had laughed at the name. In Scandinavian, it meant Thor's thunder.

When they approached the curtain, Thordred paused for a second and cast a quick cleaning charm on his newphew before he stood to the side and motioned for him to enter.

Inside, Angelica lay on the bed looking very tired and Severus sat in the chair holding a pink bundle in his arms. He looked up when his son entered the room.

"Come closer Harry." He greeted as Harry hesitated. When he did so Severus gently handed the baby over after showing his son how to hold her correctly.

Isabelle had a full head of very soft and fine black hair and a pink scrunched up face. She was almost the length of his forearm and not as heavy as he expected. She fit easily into his arms. He cradled her head and looked in wonder at his baby sister.

"Welcome to the family little sister. I'm your big brother."

As if to answer, she opened her little eyes and the two looked at each other before her little cheeks turned up in a cute smile. Harry smiled back and kissed her forehead. She kicked her legs as if in answer.

Severus looked on with fatherly pride. He knew then that little Isabelle would have the very best in protection. Woe be to any fool that tried to hurt her. They'd have a furious big brother to face.

He was proud of the progress Harry had made, whom he considered his son in all but blood. He filled out his new clothes (bought with the money garnered from the sale of the Dursley's fine furniture and jewelry) and ate regular food every day. He no longer shrank back from anyone's touch and his eyes were no longer hooded. The new glasses he wore only enhanced the keen intelligence his brilliant green eyes held.

His grades (with exception of his history of magic) had improved tremendously and Potions was his second favorite class besides Defense against the Dark Arts. He'd truly made his father proud, adding more joy to Severus's life.

Severus glanced at Thordred and the two of them nodded to each other, neither regretting that trip made to Privet Drive.

Their family was now complete.

**The End**


End file.
